


Sounds of the Night.

by Nepurtaleijon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Edgeplay, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Simultaneous Orgasm, Weird Plot Shit, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepurtaleijon/pseuds/Nepurtaleijon
Summary: Sans is awake for the third time this month. He hears your sins crawling on your back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what i'm doing with my life. I tried to read through it to make sure I didn't fuck up. Sorry if I did.

Sans sat there in his room alone wondering what torturous gods were doing this to him.   
He hated that Papyrus had taken such a liking to you and offering you a place to stay. Sure Sans was fine with it and it was cool the first few months of living here but soon things started to change. The first time it happened, he was fine he went back to sleep and didn’t say a single thing about it to you but he didn't hang around too much for the rest of the week. 

The second time however, he could not ignore. He stayed up for THREE HOURS trying to calm down and forget about the whole damn thing. It was infuriating, he didn’t want any of this, not right now. It had already been hard enough to forget about the first time. 

Tonight however he gave in, it had been a month since all this started and lucky for him, you hadn’t done /much/ since the second time but this he couldn't ignore. 

“Ahh fuck. Why do they do this. Why right next to my room too…. We needa fix the damn walls” 

Papyrus somehow managed to talk Sans into reorganizing his room and making it look at least somewhat nice since they were going to be having someone else living in their house. So he ended up moving his bed to the opposite wall and did a few other things.

Your bed was next to the same wall, your room right in between his own and Papyrus. Right now Papyrus was sleeping and you were doing something...sinful. 

Sans couldn’t handle it tonight. He couldn't hold back from imagining just what you were doing. He could hear so many things at once. 

“A-aah~ nn oh god “ 

That was just one of the things. He could hear exactly what you were saying. Another thing was the faint almost barely audible hum of...something. Again he could only imagine what it was. His soul was beating rapidly and his magic was going haywire. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, what you were doing. 

God dammit he needed to relieve some of this magic buildup. He decided to manifest his magic into something else, something he could control a little easier. Why not, he knew exactly what he was doing but it didn’t make him feel better why he was doing it. 

“Ah shit… I should.. ah try to stay quiet. I don't wanna wake anyone up..” 

Heh too late kid. You awoke something else in me. Sans joked to himself. He let out a shaky breath before slowly wrapping his hand around himself. 

Ah fuck, just one touch is better than waiting three hours for it to go away. He sighed softly. 

This was going to be a while, he already could tell. With how you were, just teasing yourself more and more, he knew you took yourself to the edge and back so that you could get the best experience. 

He had to admit it was admirable. Being able to bring yourself so close and just stop like that. He heard you mess up the second time, cursing to yourself at how little patience you had. He groaned as he moved his hand slowly down and back up, tonight he was going to follow what you did. Everything he can hear or imagine he would reciprocate. 

Right now he could hear the tiny slick sound, a steady pace, steady and slow. Just teasing right now, so he did the same. It went on for a few minutes before he heard you stop. He slowly pulled his hand away and listened in. 

“Shit this is harder than it ever looks.” 

Shuffling, repositioning. Sans couldn’t figure out what you were doing so he stayed still and waited. 

“There. Better” 

He heard some more noise before you started up again. Same pace, but needier breaths, moans, and such delicious noises you made for him. Fuck. 

“Mmm~ o-okay faster now..” 

Sans smiled, you were already a little too impatient for his taste. If he could choose he would tease you for hours. Just admiring your body, looks, sounds, everything. So needy and whiney.

 

“Aha! Ah oh shit” 

Hah you accidentally hit that one spot. It made you so much more impatient. Sans pulled his hand away once again while he heard more shuffling. 

“Okay careful, I can't be too loud…hehehe this is so much fun~” 

Sans chuckled softly. It was so cute that you were trying so hard not to be heard but that wish fell on deaf ears. Luckily (and unluckily) for him he could hear everything. He could only imagine how wet you had to be if he could hear what you were doing. Your voice however he could probably pick up on from his deepest sleep. 

“Ahhnnn!” 

You were biting your lip, going faster now. Trying so hard not to make any sound. He knew once you reached your peak you would stop and take a small break before edging yourself again. The most he's ever been able to hear or tell is maybe three times before you failed to bring yourself back. Sans smiled and leaned closer to the wall. 

You seemed to like to get yourself there fairly quick it'd only been about 3minutes before you sped up even more. Going a more normal pace now. He wondered for a moment of he would be able to control himself like you could. From what he could tell you went as far as you could before stopping and holding off. 

Fuck he was getting impatient now too. Mm at least he could stay quiet. But you, oh god whatever god put your sinful body together, gave you such a voice, such a loud voice too, needed to be sent to hell with the worst torture possible. Goddamn he wanted to ruin you right now, but this little moment would have to be his little secret. 

You were getting close. He could tell by all the sounds you were making and how the humming had increased whatever you were using it had different settings to help you get to that peak and dear god he wished he could see what a mess you were. 

Sans couldn't help but let out a small moan at the picture his mind so helpfully provided him.   
“Ah so close. I need to… stay calm, breathe, and don't go too far. Fuck I want to. I want to. Fuck me.” 

Oh if he could he would in an instant. Suddenly there was some soft music playing. You must have been using your phone to look at...well.. again he could only imagine the possibilities. 

“God why is he so cute. Hah. Ah.. mm fuck ~”   
Pictures of someone. A male. Maybe it was Mettaton… Sans noticed you had been hanging out with him more and more. It kind of made him upset that you and his brother both liked Mettaton. He could only hope that it wasn't Mettaton. 

“Ah fuck~ i'm getting close.. just a little bit more though and then i-i’ll”

Sans could feel himself getting closer too, he used all of his concentration to not keep from going over. 

You however were still going, much too fast, soon you’d be tumbling over the edge. Sans stopped before he could and used his magic to keep himself from going over. You were moaning much louder and needier than before. Sans listened much more closely and soon enough you stopped. He could almost see you biting your lip whining almost in pain and pleasure. It was so sickeningly hot to hear and he couldn't help but to stroke himself once more. It was almost painful when he did.

After about five minutes or so he stopped his magic from holding back. He had calmed down and just in time too. You had started once again. That same slow agonizing pace. Although for Sans everything was on fire and your whines were amplified by pure need and want. Sans could only think to himself that it's only the first time you’ve brought yourself to the edge, how are you going to survive any more if you're already so needy and impatient.   
The process repeated much faster and Sans immediately found out he couldn’t keep up with the pace. He muttered to himself “fuck.. what am i supposed to do. They have more  
..determination than I do.” 

“ Mm ahh this feels.. ah so good~” 

He decided to settle with his own slow and languid pace. He would still tease himself, considering his whole body felt like it was on fire and his magic was freaking the hell out. His soul jumping left and right with need, wanting to be touched and wanting to transfer all this built up magic in his veins. 

“Fuck i'm so close again ah god I want to this time so badly…. But I can't. Not yet.” 

Sans bucked harshly into his hand, it was getting too much again but... he wanted to know exactly how far he could go. He kept going for a few more seconds until he finally stopped and took a few deep breathes to calm himself down.

You had stopped as well and were breathing deeply. Ragged and almost, just almost broken. You were getting to the point you wanted to be at. He knew the feeling. He knew you wanted to only feel that pure thirst for release, that pure need and want. That place where your whole body is on fire and you just can’t absolutely resist crossing that boundary and when you do it feels like absolute heaven, it’s pure bliss. Like a cold glass of water after running for too long or waking up after a much needed nap and feeling absolutely refreshed. It’s being broken down and then fixed right up. The cure for an ailment. 

“Shit! Ah~ just j-just.. a little more. One more time i'm sure. I can make it.” 

He chuckled to himself. He had lasted this long but he couldn't handle much more. It was getting to be a little too much and he wasn't looking to be in that place right now. He didn't need it right now. For him it’s something he needs rarely the whole idea behind edging for him has two sides. Feeling good physically and feeling good mentally. He gets to focus on himself for an extended period of time, breaks himself down to such a primal state only full of need and want and pleasure. Then getting that release like its the last thing that'll save your life? That’s what it's about for him. He doesn’t need that right now. But apparently you do if you even think about it like that. Maybe he’s different… 

He slowly kept stroking himself feeling himself get closer with each stroke. It was extremely hard not to just let go. It was coming up on your fourth time. More than the last time he heard you, then again he wasn't home all day long. He wasn't sure if you had more...practice. 

He could hear your moans becoming more and more ragged, impatient, and just ever so slightly broken. It sounded like you were having a hard time. Heh. He was having a *hard* time too.

It was kind of a *dick* move to be doing this but he didn’t mind much. 

He needs to *cum* up with more jokes like these. Maybe even find some innuendos to throw around. 

He giggled to himself. He noticed the sound on the other side of the wall immediately stopped. Ah shit his puns got him caught red handed. 

But soon enough the noises resumed. Soft and undeniably full of need. 

“Fuck fuck.. got to be more quiet… I do NOT want to wake him.. fuck...sans.. please don’t be awake.” 

Much more interested Sans ever slowly leaned against the wall fully. His whole side pressing against it. Fuck, the way they said his name even if they weren’t thinking of him the way he is of them right now... it still managed to turn him on to no end. He was closer than he had been all night. 

“Ahh ah...hmm… ngh yes.. fuck.. yes..right there. Keep going...oh yes~” 

They sounded completely broken down right now and was at that point. Sans was right there with them. Even though he didn't intend on it when they said his name like that it pulled him in. He groaned softly and murmured to himself “oh.. if only you would fucking notice how much I like you. How you change me. Make me happy, make me laugh, make me stumble over the stupidest things, and how much you turn me on, how badly I want to kiss you, hold you, be with you, fuck.. I need you so badly.”

He was so close, so so close and he wanted to go over that edge with you. If You somehow didn’t have enough by now he wouldn't make it for sure. He would be finished before you would be. He was hoping that you were at the same point he was because he wanted this so badly. 

“Fuck I can't hold back this time. Ah I need to cum. I need to. I need it” 

It sounded like you were just crying for your release. Straight up crying, there was no more whining or impatience. Sans could only wonder what changed. He wanted to go in there and whisper encouraging thoughts into your ear, tell you everything he felt about you, thought about you, make you feel better, make you cum before he did. 

“Ah I wish it could be you doing this. Fuck I wish. I want you so badly. Fuck… fuck… i'm getting so close..”

Sans understood what changed, something happened to make you upset, you really needed this… you needed to feel those pure raw emotions. But who in gods name did you want. Who. He’d help you if he could. Fuck fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was almost there. 

“AH! Fuck fuck fuck I can't be too loud but….aaah… Fuck it! Mmm ah oh… oh god yes~ yes… mmm ah fuck 

AH SAANS FUCK” 

Sans body jerked as he came violently. Panting and moaning with ragged breaths, he didn't register what you had said until he was done. You must have yelled it into your pillow or something else.

Wait. 

What.

You...said...no yelled out...his name…


	2. Some fluff for my readers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans explains how souls work. It's awkward at first but he relaxes after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's just cute a little of teasing. Sans is being serious and awkward. I like it.

It was a beautiful morning you had just been getting up for the day. It was late afternoon and no doubt Papyrus would be mad you had slept for so long but you couldn’t blame yourself. Not after last nights fun. 

You checked your phone and flinched when the bright light of the screen turned on but after a minute or two you looked back at it. It was almost 11 in the afternoon. You got out of bed and went downstairs. Looking around the living room you saw no one, however when you stepped into the kitchen you saw Sans attempting to cook something. 

“Heya whatcha up to?” 

Sans looked over at you and smiled shyly. 

“I uh.. wanted to make breakfast is all. Just french toast. I heard you liked it…” 

“Mmm well your food is edible at least” You chuckled softly remembering the test foods Papyrus had cooked for you. He’d been able to make some good spaghetti with your help but his other dishes were lacking. 

Sans didn’t reply and kept cooking. You went into the living room and turned on the Tv. One of Mettatons shows were on. It looked like the new one he had told you about was finally finished. Dancing. He was trying a ton of different styles of dancing and it looked horrible.

Eventually Sans came out and handed you a plate of french toast heavily coated in syrup. He also handed you a fork. 

“Bone appetit” 

You chuckled softly and he asked “what are you watching?” 

“Mettatons new show.” 

“Doesn’t look to great…”  
Sans sat down beside you. 

The two of you ate and watched the show in silence. Something seemed off about Sans but you didn’t want to pester him. The last time you tried to figure out what was wrong with him...well it wasn’t a good time. 

Suddenly, something on the show caught your attention. 

“We have two special guests today, Dr. Alphys and Undyne. They would like to say something.” Mettaton stepped off stage. That was rare for him so whatever they needed to say was important.

“We...I...D-Dr. Alphys...have made a decision…” 

“And I have as well. As you all know Dr.Alphys liked me for a long time. However most of you did not know is I have always liked her.” 

“W-we love each other…”

“Yes we do. Very much….so we’ve decided that..

“We’re...going to try and perform a soul bond..”  
Mettaton was in the background teared up and almost crying. Alphys and Undyne were hugging and the ratings were through the roof. 

You looked at Sans with a little confusion. He caught your look and asked “what?” 

“Are they...getting married?” 

“Psh married no! That’s a human thing. They’re being bonded. Don’t you know what that is kid?” 

You shook your head. You didn’t know hardly anything about souls other than you had one and it was brought out for fights. 

Sans looked completely shocked. 

“You’re saying you don’t know what a soul bond is? After all this time down here in the underground? Oh man..i can’t believe you don’t know what it is….” 

You racked your brain for any other information about souls that you might have heard but nothing came up. You’d only seen your soul during battles and that was a long time ago. 

“Alright well… should I start at the beginning?”

You nodded. 

“Well when two monsters love each other veeerrrrry much-” 

You stopped him by putting you hand on his shoulder and giving a small laugh. “You don’t need to go that far. 

“Oh but I do. See kid there are a few things you should know about us monsters. As you know there aren’t many...similar monster for everyone. In fact most monsters end up with a completely different...uh… species? Like me an Papyrus ain't gonna find another pair of skeletons for us, we just gotta...find someone we like. Ya catch my drift?” 

You nodded. Ever since coming down here you noticed that was pretty common. Either monsters that were completely different would end up together, or they would be somewhat related (the dogs for example.), Or they had huge age gaps. 

Monsters didn’t seem to care for labels really and it made you happy they were so open minded. They seemed to care more for a person's personality than anything else. It was one of the reasons you were still alive. If none of them gave you a chance you wouldn’t have survived. 

“anyway some monsters aren’t really compatible to uh...do some things. Long story short they can either use magic to make the parts they need or they can use their souls.” 

“Magic? I thought that was used for battles only…” 

Sans shook his head. For a moment his eye flashed with color then disappeared. 

“Notice anything different kid?” 

He had a smirk on his face but the longer you looked the more he smiled to himself.

“I can’t tell…” 

Sans didn’t reply, he just opened his mouth to expose an...odd looking blue tongue. 

You were beyond confused now. 

“As you can see. I can make what I need.”  
Sans emphasized his words and snapped his fingers. The tongue disappeared and you felt yourself blushing. 

“So as I was saying, some monsters use magic others use their souls. This part is hard to explain...but when monsters don’t want to use magic or can’t use a whole lot of it they decided to use their souls instead….they give each other their souls and touch them. They get stimulation out of it and they y’know…” 

“So what it’s….soul sex?” 

Sans seemed to cringe at the word but he nodded. 

“They touch them, rub them, lick them, y’know whatever they can do to em without hurting them.. it’s supposed to be really intimate and romantic.” 

“Why is that?” 

“You have their very being in your hands, to do whatever you like. There’s a lot of trust to do that..” 

“So….could I learn how to take out my own soul? It was pulled out for all those battles…” 

“Nah you don’t have any magic except from the monster food you’ve ate. I could pull it out if I wanted to.” 

“I wanna see it” 

Sans almost dropped his plate of food. You had forgotten about your own breakfast now. 

“I uh… I don’t think that’s a good idea…” 

Sans stood up and offered to take your plate. You handed it to him and he left for a couple minutes putting the food away and cleaning up a bit. It was a little odd you were the one to do that usually… 

When he came back in and sat down he was quiet. 

“Please?” You asked. You never got to take a good look at your soul before.

“Anyway I can get you to change your mind?” Sans asked warily. 

You shook your head. He made a motion with his hand and you felt the familiar tug before you had gone into battle so many times. Though you weren’t fighting so your soul sat there in the open. It was pulsing vibrantly. 

“Ah.. um sorry.. I won’t look I promise..” Sans was looking away from you and your soul. 

“Why? Is there some reason you shouldn’t look?” You could think of a couple reasons of why he wouldn’t want to look at it but you wanted to know for sure. 

“It’s impolite...if a monster takes out their soul they’re usually offering it to their...partner...since it’s who you are it’s pretty personal.” 

“Well I don’t mind if you look at it.. it’s not like i’m giving it to you to well...do..any...” Your words trailed off and he cautiously turned his head towards you and your exposed soul. He was blushing a light blue. 

He looked at your soul than to you. 

“D-do you understand what you’re saying kid?” 

You shook your head, sure you didn’t really understand souls yet but he was the only one that could help you with it.

“Well uh...I guess you don’t really know how to...read souls huh? Shit I didn’t think i’d be teaching you this” 

He scooted over so he was closer to you and you were both looking at the same side of your soul. 

“Alright look this is… professional alright? Whatever I tell you stays between us” 

You gave a small smile and nodded. Sans however seemed to be more uncomfortable than he was before. 

“Alright look here. See the color? Any color you see is linked to an emotion.. right now it looks like your soul is...well...you seem like you’re in love with someone. I can’t tell who, trust me, your secrets are safe…” 

You blushed despite his reassurances that he didn’t know who it was. He continued to point out different things about the soul in front of you and how to look for signals of sorts. He mentioned some monsters could look at a soul and instantly know everything about a person. Then some monsters could touch a soul and do the same thing. It just depended on how well someone knew how to look at a soul. Sans said he would have to touch your soul in order to know any real information about you other than your emotions. 

At some point you asked if you could see his own soul and he turned into a mess of sorts. Saying how inappropriate it is to ask someone that and how he shouldn’t even be telling you any of this but you just stared at him. He was so cute being flustered like this. 

“Fine. Fine. Don’t touch. That’s all I ask.” 

He made the same motion with his hand as he did before and his soul was brought out. You stared at it for a long time before you noticed he looked uncomfortable. After a short apology he began asking different things. 

“Notice this part here?...”

“That’s a memory that keeps replaying…”

“That’s just what i’m feeling right now. What does it mean? Aha I uh.. can’t say for sure.”

The two of you seemed to get closer and closer the more you talk and observed each other's souls. He seemed to be more relaxed after a while and eventually you were leaning against him. He was smiling a lot more now and talking about different things. Things from his past, what he thought about, the things he liked, and whatever he was talking about he would point out how his soul would show it too. Soon enough you were able to pick up a couple things and you would ask him for reassurance. Usually you were right when you picked up on the emotions he was feeling. You noticed different parts of the soul would show different color from time to time. Different thoughts going through his mind but the main color of his soul was blue. You asked him why and he explained all souls have a main color. It’s what makes a person...who they are. It influences what they do and how they make decisions. 

Eventually you were getting a little tired of sitting on the couch. Your soul was still out in the open as well and although you liked watching it shift in color you wanted it back. You felt tethered to it and that you needed it back within you. You reached out to grab it but Sans grabbed your wrist before you could touch it. 

“Kid what are you doing? Didn’t you hear what I said?”

You looked at him confused. 

“When monsters can’t do anything they use their souls. They touch them n all. What do you think it'll be like if you touch your own soul?” Sans had a small smirk on his face. 

You realized what he meant and pulled your hand away. 

“I uh...didn’t think about it…” 

“It’s fine…any other questions kid?” 

“What exactly is a soul bond?” 

“Ah right I almost forgot about that...here get comfortable. You’ll probably have a lot of question about it..” 

You leaned against him again, you were getting a little bit tired, it was about time for lunch now and sometimes you’d take a nap in the middle of the day...but you liked listening to him talk. 

“So a soul bond is when two souls are connected… hardly anything can break a soul bond because of how strong each person's emotions are for their partner..” 

You looked at your own soul...could you bond? 

“Anyway when two people bond they have to follow some...rules. They have to be alone together and let their souls come together, be pressed together. Then they have to open up to their partner, and by open up I mean everything..you need to trust them completely, love them completely, and you can’t hide anything from them. So uh...sometimes things can go wrong..”

You frowned slightly and kept looking between your soul and Sans own soul. If you had a soul surely you could right? But if things could go wrong then maybe you couldn’t bond. If you couldn’t what would happen… your journey down here had ended long before it could start. Papyrus took you in and convinced Sans to be friends with you. You weren’t about to kill someone so you could be on the surface alone. 

Sans stopped talking about all the different things that could go wrong when he noticed your expression. 

He took a look at your soul and instantly knew what you were thinking. 

“Hey. Kid. Look at me” 

You slowly looked up at him..

“Stop worrying about it okay? I know what you’re thinking and you should stop thinking about it. I don’t know if you can bond or not but monsters aren’t that cruel. Bonding isn’t everything. Some monsters don’t even try to bond because they’re scared it won’t work and they don’t want to mess things up” 

You smiled softly. You felt a little bit better about what he said.Sans smiled and gave you a half hug. One arm around you and a small squeeze. He didn’t bother moving his arm back and he continued. 

“If a bond does work...those two people will be connected forever. Unless both of them want to break the bond which is a rare thing to happen.” 

“Do we know anyone that has a bond? Besides possibly Alphys and Undyne.” 

“Uh...well Tori and Asgore are…they never...really broke their bond..” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” 

“It’s fine don’t worry about it..” 

Neither of you said anything for a while and you stayed there leaning against him with his arm around you. It was peaceful and you looked at your soul vibrantly pulsing with color. 

“Any other questions kid?” 

“What does a soul feel like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I kinda have a cliffhanger here. Sorry. I'm already working on the next chapter, don't worry. Feel free to give suggestions for what you guys wanna read for the next chapters. I'm just writing my own things I like lol I like the thought of them being able to do soul stuff.


	3. Sans can't trust you anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans decides to let you satisfy your curiosity however he quickly learns you're not to be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what im doing with my life still. I just wanted to write something hot tbh. I like Sans too much.

“Ah jeez kid. I said that you shouldn’t touch your soul and you shouldn’t touch mine alright?” 

He saw you frown softly and you asked, “what would be wrong if I touched mine? I just want to know what it feels like it’s not like i’m doing it for other reasons” 

Sans thought for a while before he could answer you. He was putting a lot of trust in you by doing this. He shouldn’t be doing this but you were so curious about it and he couldn’t seem to deny your curiosity. 

“Well…look if you really wanna know then…it’d be better if you just… touch my soul instead..” 

He used his magic to move his soul in front of you. 

He couldn’t look at you now, he was too embarrassed. You were looking at him and he could tell. So after a moment he gave a small nod, knowing you were probably asking for permission. 

Without any hesitation you reached out and very carefully cradled the soul in your hands. Sans instinctively jumped at the touch and ended up clutching your side. Right…his arm was still around you...the two of you were too close he decided. He pulled his arm away and repositioned himself away from you, he didn’t want to do something stupid.

“Just be quick...i’ll be fine…” he said slowly. He wasn’t really sure what was taking them so long. They just wanted to feel what it was like right? 

Sans pulled up his hood and hid within it. He felt a lot more comfortable and he carefully watched what you were doing. 

You just stared at his soul for a while…you were probably trying to figure out what he was feeling since he just taught you how to look for the signs. God why did he do that. This was all so wrong. Then again so was what he did last night. He felt himself get hotter with that reminder and he scooted farther away. 

The first touch was gentle and it surprised him so much he ended up letting out a shaky breathe. He quickly regained his composure though and kept his mouth closed.

You were staring at him again. He looked away slightly ashamed at himself for letting that happen.. 

The second touch made him tingle all over. He wanted to squirm in his spot because of the odd feeling. He didn’t see how you touched it to make him feel like that What’s with this kid...just get it over with. 

You kept touching his soul in different ways making him act differently for each one. You’d touch one spot and stare at him then touch another and look back at him, he felt like he was the test subject in a lab. At one point you just held it. And stared for so long. He was about to ask you what was up when you brought his soul up to your mouth and gave a slow lick. 

He melted right there and accidentally let out a low moan. 

“Aaah …” 

You were staring at him again and he realized what had happened. 

“Fuck sorry I uh… I uh.. didn’t mean to do that…” He looked away once again ashamed.

You smiled softly and repeated the action. He melted into the feeling again but this time he managed to hold his voice back. He regretted ever letting you do this. He should have known that you would tease him if you ever had the chance. There had been so many times he used his magic on you to tickle you and play around with you. Pulling your hair when no one was around, blowing a breeze gently by your ear to make you jump, he pranked you all the time with that shit. 

You touched and licked his soul in a combination of ways and he was quickly turned into a mess. He was laying on his side now curled up, panting, and holding back any noise that he could. You were torturing him now. He had an idea what your goal was and he knew you wouldn’t stop till you had achieved it.

For a while you would switch from licking his soul to touching it in various way. Sometimes you’d give a light squeeze and he would jump in his spot. He felt so odd doing this. He enjoyed it in some part of himself but he also knew that he shouldn't have let you do this purely because of how long it usually took partners to do this sort of thing. He just taught you how to read a soul, and now? Oh god...he could feel a familiar itch within him. 

His magic began to act up and he couldn’t control it too well. All his concentration was being drained by what you were doing. His breathe hitched with each little touch and squeeze. You were gentle. Oh so gentle about everything but he couldn’t handle it. He could barely contain his magic either. 

His tongue appeared first. He was able to make it go away a couple times but it manifested again and again and stayed no matter what he tried. He was getting too worked up to make his magic go away. He was about to plead for you to stop however before he could get anything out you had done something to make his voice vanish. When he looked towards you he saw you were holding your own soul and his together. 

Next his eye changed color. He couldn’t do anything to make that go away. 

He was about to say something when you squeezed them together and he watched your expression change from curiosity to pleasure. Oh that face. He groaned at the feeling and the fresh image in his skull. 

Fuck you were going a lot farther than he expected. Your souls rubbed together and he felt as if your whole body was touching him directly it was almost heavenly. He shivered as the rest of his magic formed. He didn’t even try to get rid of it this time, he knew it wasn’t going to leave. 

Once again he was about to say something about how you should stop now because this was something a lot less than professional. You were looking at him so...lustfully right now. Or was it something else? He couldn’t really tell with his mind in such a haze. 

Sans didn’t know just how much he could take with you staring at him like that and rubbing your souls together. There was another squeeze. A soft moan from you and curses from him. 

“Ah shit.. fuck...please.” 

He was about to ask for you to stop but his words died off as another wave of feeling rushed over him. He clutched his shorts in his hands and whined. He wouldn’t last like this. He hadn’t even touched himself but he could still feel his heat, magic, want and everything building up to that point. He could tell he was drooling a bit and he almost didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Stop...please...I can’t take much more” 

He finally got the words out. You stared at him for a while before chuckling softly and pulling your soul away from his. He sighed in relief as you let his soul go back to him. He put it back in it’s rightful spot and pushed your soul back into you as well. 

“That...uh…” 

He tried to talk but he wasn’t too good at thinking right now. He only had one thing on his mind. He wiped his face, getting rid of the drool on his cheek. 

“Fuck” 

He got up and still couldn’t look at you. His magic was still formed so he could easily guess you were staring at him.

“I’m uh...gonna go upstairs to my room for about a week. I uh need to handle some things.” 

For a moment things were quiet. Then he heard your voice. It was shaky.

“D-did...I go too far?” 

“Don’t worry about it kid. I’m fine...that was just a little different...from...what i’m used to.”

“Are you...mad at me?” 

“Nah, like I said. I just got to get...a handle on my uh situation… like you did last night” 

He finally did it. His plans today were much more similar than doing...whatever just happened. He wanted to talk to you about what had happened last night but…he wasn’t really able to think of any great ways to start a conversation like that this morning. 

He looked at you for a second to see you were blushing a bright red again and looking anywhere but him. He chuckled and he headed up to his room.

“I’ll uh.. be out later tonight. Maybe. I don’t really know..” 

He shut the door before he could get and answer and sighed. Fuck, he was really horny now. He needed to finish this now. 

He took off his clothes before he reached his bed and he laid out on it. He was tired from talking about souls all day but he was also incredibly hard right now. 

He summoned his soul and looked at it. It was shiny now and pulsing brightly. He was screwed, so so screwed. He grabbed his soul and began to rub it while rubbing himself. It was two kinds of stimulation at once and he relished the feeling. He was close in no time and he savored every thing there was while he let that feeling build up and he pushed himself over the edge. 

When he finished he didn’t bother to hold back his voice. He didn’t really care if you heard him. If you did hear him maybe you would be more quiet next time. If you were in your room by any chance you would have definitely heard him.

“Heh kid you’re too much for me to handle..”

He laid in his bed for a few minutes thinking of different ways to get back at you for today. He didn’t get to far because he needed a nap for sure now… he’d figure out something when he woke up. Yea he just...needed to rest now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to copy and paste this with a phone I stg.


	4. Sans takes it up a notch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans decided what he'd do for his revenge. Now that he was getting more confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what i'm doing still. Oh well, I wanted to write Sans teasing the reader back for whst they did.

It had been a long time since the little incident between you and Sans. He did end up staying in his room the whole night that night and when Papyrus came home he was just a little upset that no one had been awake for his amazing spaghetti. You helped him cook dinner that night but Sans didn’t even come down for that. 

It had been about a week now. You didn’t say much to Sans and he didn’t say much to you either. Sometimes you would catch him staring off into space or staring at you. You’d do something to get his attention and he would snap back and always mumble an apology. He’d been off ever since that day. 

Every time you thought about what had happened you remembered what he said. It made you incredibly embarrassed that he had heard you that one night. You specifically remembered you had said his name too. Did he hear that, was he weirded out by it? Did you push him away by teasing his soul like that? You were worried but how could you talk to him? He dodged every question he could and seemed to avoid you just a little bit. 

Today...you just decided to clean up the house. You’d clean while the brothers worked and when they would come home everything would be all nice for them. 

The time passed quickly as you cleaned everything you could in the house. You didn’t want to miss a single detail. You finished the downstairs fairly quickly though considering they didn't have a lot of stuff and you moved to your own room. 

There was a lot of stuff in here and you decided to take out some old things and throw them away. After debating whether each object should stay or go you had managed to get a pretty big portion of the room cleaned and you filled a large bag with now garbage. You moved onto Papyrus’ room. He said you would always be welcome in there especially if you ever had any nightmares. 

Papyrus was really sweet to you but you couldn’t ask for his advice this time. You’d have to explain everything that happened and you did not want to do that. You already thought of different ways you could ask him for advice without telling him what happened but he was usually very curious about everything. 

You took his dirty clothes out of the room and set his hamper down outside of the room. 

Papyrus always kept his room clean so you didn’t have to do much for his room. Now you just had one last room to go to. Sans. 

You walked up to the door and carefully turned the knob but you didn’t actually open his door. A part of you said to stay out no matter what. The other part of you fought back thinking you’ve been in his room and have seen all his stuff. Besides you were just probably clean up his laundry and not bother with the rest of it. 

“Hey kid whatcha up to?” 

Sans voice range out from behind you and it made you jump. 

“Uh.. just collecting laundry that’s...all..” You smiled softly to him trying not to be too embarrassed. 

“Go right in then,” 

The place was littered with garbage and clothes. Sans followed after you and the two of you started gathering clothes. Looking around again you noticed there were a lot of things that could be thrown away, he really was a slob sometimes.

“Umm… would it be okay if I cleaned in here sometime? I already cleaned the rest of the house..” 

“Sure thing kid. I don’t really mind if you come in here as long as i'm not sleeping.” 

“Well yea. I wouldn’t come in if you were sleeping..” 

He smiled and put his things in a basket he had. You were about to ask why he never really used it except for laundry days but then decided against it. 

Once the room was picked clean from his dirty clothes you took the overfilled hamper and headed downstairs. You set it down next to the washer, then you went back up and grabbed Papyrus hamper as well. 

You were able to make a full load with half of Sans clothes. It seemed like you would be doing at least three loads today. 

You let the first one start then you went back upstairs and grabbed the bag you had filled. It had a little bit of room in it so you decided to ask Sans if you could start cleaning his room now. 

You carried the bag over to his room and gave a small knock. 

“Hey could I...start on cleaning up?” 

There was some shuffling from the other side and a soft “yea”. 

You opened the door and saw Sans was already laying in his bed. He had things scattered around him. 

He smiled to you and snapped his fingers. His hand was engulfed by magic and the trash in his room was now floating. 

“W-what’s this?” 

“I’m helping.” 

“You could have done this all along to clean your room?” 

You crossed your arms. If he could use his magic so easily why didn’t he keep his room clean? 

“I don’t wanna abuse my magic and drain it, why do you think I have such a large reserve of it?” 

You rolled your eyes at him and held out the bag. The trash fitted inside easily and his room was clean for the most part. Seemed like it was really simple to you.

“I can do a ton of stuff with my magic. I just choose not too. I’m a lazy sack of bones remember?” 

“You’re a numbskull too,” You were about to leave when you felt a small tug on your chest. You couldn’t move at all. 

“Throw me a bone here kid. I wanna know something.” 

Your body loosened a bit and you sighed.  
“what’re you doing Sans?” 

“Not finding this humerus huh? Look I just wanna know something that’s all..” 

“What is it?” 

“Why’d you say my name that night?” 

You tensed up immediately. What kind of question was that? 

“What kind of question is that? Would you let me go? I have things to do” 

Sans didn’t say anything else and you could feel his hold on you let go. 

As you left the room you could hear him quietly laughing to himself. 

You threw out all the garbage and threw the one load of laundry into the dryer then filled the washer once again. Before you could turn around you felt the same feeling again. 

“Sooo were you thinking about me? Hmm?” 

He was uncomfortably close to you. Right next to your ear almost whispering. 

“I could hear everything you know~” 

You could tell you were blushing now and you wanted to hide. Things were silent for a while and you went slack. As soon as you did you turned around to face him. Though he was gone…? 

If he was playing games with you they weren’t very fun. You wanted to find him now and tell him to knock it off. You hadn’t even done anything since that night, why was he bringing it up now? 

Papyrus came home not too much later and he greeted you with a hug. Sans came downstairs to see him and Papyrus went on about his day while you stared Sans down. You were suspicious he was going to try and do something. You were also mad at this point, but mostly embarrassed. 

Papyrus was saying something about Mettaton when Sans finally looked over at you with a devilish grin. You were about to say something when he stopped you. His eye flashed with color and you were stuck. 

He smiled back to his brother and kept listening to his adventurous day. It lasted for about 15 minutes or so before Papyrus was done and wanted to start on dinner. As he was getting up from the couch Sans looked back at you and you were unstuck. Papyrus turned around and was surprised to see you. 

“OH HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD BEEN STANDING THERE. YOU COULD HAVE JOINED US ON THE COUCH. HOWEVER I AM GOING TO START DINNER NOW. WILL YOU JOIN ME?” 

You were stuck between wanting to spend some time with Papyrus and wanting to yell at Sans for what he was doing. You knee now that he was messing with you on purpose. 

“I’ll… join you in a little bit. I just have to check on the laundry.” 

You smiled to Papyrus and he headed into the kitchen. Sans was still sitting on the couch. Hopefully he would take your bait...if he did you’d catch him before he could do anything and tell him to stop this nonsense.

You walked into the small laundry room and began taking out the dry laundry and folding it. You heard footsteps after a few minutes and you instantly got ready. 

You turned around quickly and saw Sans as you had expected but once again before you could get a word out he stopped you with a simple snap of his fingers. 

“I know you’re mad at me, I get it. I may be a skeleton but I have a thick skull sometimes. Before you say anything I just need to...lay out some rules. One. Don’t say anything to or in front of Papyrus. There will be consequences if you do... And two. You gotta answer my questions before i’ll let you go from now on kid” 

Your body loosened and you instantly began to yell at him. 

“What in gods name are you doing Sans?! You think this is funny?” 

“Yea kind of. You got to watch me squirm under your control. So uh…I decided that I should get to see you squirm too.. well actually you can’t really move like this but you get the point” 

He gave a wink to you and tightened his magic hold on you.

“Cat got your tongue?” 

You wanted to yell at him again but he wasn’t going to let that happen. So you waited patiently while he thought to himself about god knows what. 

“Hmm… oh~ I know what I should ask. You were...thinking about someone that night weren’t you?” 

He let his magic loosen up just slightly. Your face was burning and you were too embarrassed to say anything…

“Remember… you just gotta answer the questions to be let go. I won’t tell anyone kitten~” 

His voice was low and soft. It make you feel uncomfortable slightly but...it also was...seductive.

“...” 

Your voice was quiet, almost so quiet you weren’t sure he heard anything. Though that thought was pushed aside when you heard him chuckle to himself. 

“A little...louder please? I couldn’t quite catch that.” 

“I….was...” 

He smiled and snapped his finger. You were let go and he was gone the next instant. You decided to not waste any time going into the kitchen to help Papyrus. You didn’t really want to be caught by Sans again. 

The two of you made dinner and Papyrus called Sans down. He came down quickly and watched as Papyrus portioned the food.  
You felt that tug again and you knew you were stuck. Papyrus asked if the two of you would want to watch Mettatons new movie in the living room and you could only smile and answer with a yes. 

So Papyrus left with his plate and you were alone with Sans. 

“Hmm...good job not saying anything to him or making it obvious~” 

You frowned to him and asked what he wanted to know this time.

“hmm.. well..” he walked around the room for a bit making you even more annoyed. 

“Let’s see...there are so many things I could ask...mmm here we go. 

Did you hear me at all?” 

You blushed once again realizing just what that meant. Had he really listened that whole time? Did he… 

You shook your head and he reached past you to grab a plate, when he walked out of the room you were let go. 

All of you ate in the living room. You sat on one end of the couch while Papyrus was in the middle and Sans was at the other end. The movie you were all watching was certainly interesting. Mettaton had realized people didn’t want to watch just him with rose petals showering down on his body. This movie actually had some plot to it. 

At one moment you went to stand up but found your feet were firmly planted on the ground. You glanced over to Sans who was smiling and looking at the Tv. 

He got up. 

“Here i’ll clean up” 

Papyrus looked shocked but he handed his brother his plate. You reluctantly handed him yours as well. He gave you a small wink that Papyrus didn’t notice. 

When Sans came back out Papyrus was already droopy with sleep. Sans and him talked about work and chores deciding who would go on patrol tomorrow. Sans ushered him off to bed saying he would need the rest. 

Now it was just you and Sans. The whole upper half of your body was fine but you couldn’t move your legs. You leaned back and crossed your arms. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Nope.” 

“You sure about that kid?” 

You nodded and refused to look at him. The next question he asked surprised you. You didn’t think he could hear THAT through the damn wall. 

“So what were you using? Did you ask Alphys to make you something or did you find something in the garbage piles?” 

He was flicking through the different re-runs of Mettatons various shows and movies. He wasn’t looking at you and his expression was blank. You expected to see him smirking at you or laughing or something..

You didn’t say anything for a moment until you realized exactly what he was implying. 

“If you really have to know! I would never ever use something like that from the garbage piles even if it was still packaged tighter than a clam's shell! Disgusting! How could you even think I would do something like that?” 

“So you asked Alphys huh? That must have been an odd request for her. You wouldn’t care to tell me how it works would you?” 

He looked over to you now and smirked softly. You hadn’t noticed yet but… 

“You said I had to answer one question before you’d let me go and I answered your stupid question. So let me go.” 

“Technically I didn’t say one question...I just said you had to answer my questions’ before I would let you go.” 

You frowned at him. He seemed fairly amused with himself. 

“If you haven’t noticed kid...I already let you go, I was feeling generous this time” 

You looked down at your feet and tried to move them to see if he was lying. You were surprised to see he wasn’t and you felt embarrassed again that he’d tricked you. 

“I’m going to bed.” You stood up and as you were walking up to your room you heard him yell out, 

“It’s not good to go to bed upset kid!” 

You ignored what he said and went into your room locking the door. You threw on your sleeping clothes and crawled into your bed. It took a while to sleep since you were thinking about what tomorrow would be like.

No dreams came that night.


	5. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans are done teasing each other now, thankfully. So now you spend the day together on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I ran into some problems the last couple of days but here is some fluff. Hopefully it's okay.

When you woke up you felt like you hadn't actually slept at all. Maybe Sans was right… 

You reluctantly got up and got dressed. You brushed your hair and made sure you looked alright. You walked over to the door and opened it. 

There was a pile of clothes in front of your door? They were yours but you didn’t remember doing them last night. 

You put them in your room and would fold them later. Maybe...Sans did the laundry? You had forgotten about it last night… nah, Papyrus probably did this morning. 

You headed downstairs and walked past Sans. He was watching a show that wasn't about Mettaton. It looked like Napstablook finally decided to show his musical talent. Sans was smiling and he didn’t say anything to you. 

You kept an eye on him before checking the laundry. None of it was in the room anymore. Someone had to have finished it either last night or this morning.

“I finished the laundry last night, including yours.” 

You jumped at the sudden sound of Sans voice. You expected to feel that tug again since he’d been teasing you but you were surprised to see you could still move. 

“Thanks…” You were still a little wary of him from yesterday.

“You still mad at me?” 

You stayed quiet for a moment thinking on what you should say. Technically it was even now...well sort of… you had teased him and he had teased you back. Simple. 

“No...i’m fine now thanks…but if you do it again i’ll be mad” 

“Mmm fair. You should come out and watch this show that Napstablook is doing. It’s pretty cool” 

He smiled and and the two of you left the room. 

You plopped down next to him on the couch and looked towards the tv. There were lights going off on the screen and some pretty spooky beats filled the room. Sans was interested for sure, he was sick of seeing Mettaton on screen all the time. You were too honestly. About 15 minutes into the show you couldn't hold back a yawn and you stretched out.

A couple pops sounded out while your back cracked unintentionally. 

Sans was looking at you surprised and worried at the same time. 

“What? Haven’t you seen me do that before?” 

“Do….what?” 

You chuckled softly and carefully showed him how you could crack your fingers. You told him it makes you feel better sometimes and that it could happen pretty much anywhere.

“It sounds like you’re hurting yourself though!” 

He grabbed your hands and inspected them closely. You reassured him that you were indeed not hurt in any way and he kept looking at your hands closely. He seemed confused by what had happened. 

“You good there Sans?” 

He nodded slowly but he didn’t let go. He did switch to just looking at one of your hands and you let him look for as long as he wanted. He was feeling and moving every part carefully till finally he said something. 

“It feels so...different” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You skin is soft on the outside but then there’s something hard underneath…” 

“It’s bone. I’m boneheaded too you just don't see it” 

He didn’t say anything for a while. He was just stunned. 

“I...didn’t know you had bones” 

“I have an entire skeleton in me~” 

He looked up at you blushing softly and asked,  
“Not in the fun way?” 

You chuckled and shook your head no. He laughed. It was peaceful for a moment between the two of you.

“So um...all teasing aside...I did want to actually ask you something for a while now...” 

You looked over at him wondering what he could possibly want to ask.. 

“Is it something bad?” 

“No no, it’s nothing like yesterday, it's nothing bad...” 

The both of you were quiet for a moment till Sans spoke up again.. 

“What are your... feelings towards me?” 

That took you by surprise. Shouldn’t it be obvious…

“What...do you think they are?” 

He just shrugged, 

“I really don’t know. I uh… I know that we’re friends so far. You seem to be in love with someone from what I saw from your soul, and that night you...uh…” 

His words trailed off and he was turned away from you. You couldn’t tell what his expression was right now. 

“well...I guess I should tell you huh?” 

“Nah you don’t have to.. i’m just wondering is all…” 

“You’re wondering if I like you though” 

He was quiet and you moved closer to him. 

“I know how to read you Sans...and I think you know the answer.” 

He turned around and you could see his expression now, however he still wasn’t looking at you. The first thing you noticed was his blush. He was nervous and he always seemed to get nervous with serious conversations like this…

“Does...your soul act up...when you’re near me?” 

His voice was quiet and you had to think for a while before you could answer him. 

“Not the same way you're thinking of. My emotions do, my heart does, and I get nervous. I can’t feel my soul like you do but I feel everything else” 

He smiled softly. 

“That’s good. I keep forgetting you’re a human...so you're different...especially when it comes to souls..”

“How do you forget i'm a human?” 

“uh well...you’ve been down here for a long time and i just do?” 

You just chuckled softly. 

“Uh...well anyway so.. if you’d like to...would you like to maybe go on a date?” 

“I would love to” 

“So uh..what do you..want to do?” 

Hmm..you had and idea of what the two of you could do. There was a little idea you had been playing with for a while. You didn’t think you’d be able to actually do it though. 

“Let’s go to the echo flower fields, you like going there right?” 

He smiled. 

“Yea that’d be nice…” 

The two of you got up and you threw on a coat and he grabbed a couple other things. He opened the door for you and you walked out, he followed and you carefully grabbed his hand. 

He gave a small squeeze before leading you to the river person. It didn’t take long and when they asked where you’d like to go you spoke up. Waterfall. 

The river persons boat didn’t change this time, it was just a simple boat ride while the river person just sang to himself. 

The ride seemed a little longer than usual but it wasn’t bad in any way. It just meant you got to spend more time looking at the water. It always showed your reflection and it would sparkle on some days. This river was beautiful every time you saw it. 

Once you had arrived at waterfall you had noticed Sans had been staring at you. 

“What?” 

“Nothing...you're just cute.” 

You didn’t reply and instead started heading to the flower fields. It had been a long time since you’d been here. 

Some of them were already whispering when you walked by. 

“I wish…” 

“She’s so wonderful” 

“When will we see the surface? ….soon” 

They whispered so many things and you recognized some of the voices. Most of them were people you knew from waterfall. 

Sans stayed behind you, you had let go of his hand now and we're listening to some of the flowers. You decided to have some fun. 

You waved Sans over to one of the flowers after you had said something to it. 

He came over and looked a little confused but he didn’t say anything thankfully. Otherwise what you had said would have been ruined. 

You motioned for him to listen and he kneeled down and did as you asked. 

“You’re cute too” 

He just laughed quietly. 

“So is this how we’re gonna have our date? Talking into flowers?” 

You couldn't help but to laugh at his expression. He was smiling, you watched as he whispered something to the flower and you got closer. 

“Well you’re a lot more cute than I am” 

He was smiling and avoiding your look. Trying to pretend like he didn’t do anything. 

So you whispered something to the flower and Sans listened in once again. 

“Come closer” 

He looked up at you a little confused. So you laughed and said, “come here” 

He scooted closer to you and you went to whisper something to him, however you didn’t say anything and instead gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He blushed and he fumbled a bit,

“Ah kid what was that for? You know I can’t kiss you on the cheek right? Unless you're fine with my teeth just being on your cheek or something like that, i mean..” 

You just giggled and said whatever he wanted to do was fine. So he tried to return the kiss by just placing his teeth on your cheek like he said. It made you smile and he seemed to relax a little. For a while things were quiet. 

You ended up whispering to the flower again and he listened. 

“Can I try something?” 

He looked up at you and shrugged, 

“Sure thing” 

You very gently placed your hand on his cheek and pulled him closer. You leaned in but before you could do anything he stopped you. 

“Wait. If you're uh...gonna try that...then I might have something...better..”

You looked at him a little confused till he leaned in and kissed you with his teeth. You soon felt something else press against your lips, that’s right he has a tongue! 

You opened your mouth just slightly and he made his move. It was slow, hesitant, and he was gentle. 

It was a short kiss but when he pulled away he was smiling. 

“Heh...i’ve wanted to try that for a while now.” 

You couldn't help but to blush at his words. He just smiled again and gave a kiss on your cheek. 

“Mmm so what do we do now?” 

“Whatever you want to do” 

You smiled softly and leaned down to whisper in a flower. 

“let’s stay here for a while and walk around waterfall” 

He smiled and nodded. Both of you got up and started to walk around enjoying how beautiful waterfall was.

“So...anything on your mind sweetheart?” 

“Sweetheart?” 

He blushed and gave a half smile, “is...that okay?” 

“of course it’s fine darling ” 

He smiled and the two of you kept walking. You remembered a place you had always liked to go while you were on your adventure. 

You tugged Sans along, he asked where the two of you were going and you said it was someplace special. 

“it’s my favorite place down here. I used to go there all the time” 

He followed you all the way until the two of you stood before a statue with rain drizzling on it. 

“Someone removed the umbrella?” 

You left him there for a second and retrieved on of the umbrellas from the bin you took it back and placed it above the statue to which the small music box started playing. 

You smiled softly and started to listen to the song playing. 

He listened closely and you saw his expression shift from curiosity to enjoyment. 

“How did you find out the statue had a music box?”

“Well it was raining and I felt bad it didn’t have an umbrella. Plus it was apart of another puzzle…but mostly I felt bad” 

He chuckled softly. 

“Of course you felt bad” 

You felt him let go of your hand and wrap his arm around you. You kissed his cheek and he blushed again. 

The two of you spent some time just standing and listening to the music box. Then after a while you told him about how you found out that there was a door in the piano room. After sitting here for a while just listening to the song. You noticed there were carvings above the statue. They were the notes you had to press. He looked up and found the same carvings still there. You decided to show him the piano someone had set up and you both walked around waterfall for a while longer. You soon realized that it was getting late into the day. 

Then again you didn’t wake up or leave too early. Sans and you decided to head back to Snowdin and you both made your way back to the river person. 

After returning to Snowdin the two of you debated on going to Grillby’s or not but Sans talked you into going in for at least a few minutes. Just to warm up and get a snack. 

Sans and you greeted everyone as usual but instead of sitting at the stools you both ended up sitting at a booth. Grillby served the two of you some food. He’d offer something to drink but, he didn’t touch the stuff. Unless it was bottled and he didn’t have anything bottled in stock. 

So you and Sans ate and talked for a little bit, you reminisced about your adventures while he talked about his days as a scientist. 

His stories were more interesting to you than your own were and he talked for a while before the two of you noticed it was getting late. 

Sans flashed you a smile. 

“So what now?” 

Let’s just go back home and watch a movie” 

“Ya sure? I mean se could walk around a bit more. I know a lot of shortcuts to places” 

He winked and you immediately felt sick. 

“You know those shortcuts don’t agree with me” 

He frowned and gave a shrug. 

“Worth a shot. I just wanna make sure you’re having fun” 

“Well of course I am. I have fun down here every day silly” 

“Well that’s good anyway let’s head home” 

You and him got up, he yelled to Grillby to put it on his tab and the both of you left. Of course with how small Snowdin was it didn’t take long to get to his house. 

“I know you'rel not supposed to bring your date home with you the first night but since you live with me that can’t really be avoided huh?” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his joke, he opened the door and you went inside. 

“It’s okay, besides you’ve seduced me with all your charm~ i just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn’t go home with you” 

It was Sans turn to laugh and just as he was about to say something you both heard a voice come from the kitchen. 

“DON’T YOU DARE MAKE THAT PUN SANS!!” 

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked almost horrified. 

“Uh….what pun bro?” 

“I’VE HEARD YOU PRACTICE YOUR PUNS BEFORE AND THAT ONE IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GIVE ANYONE A “BONE”? UNLESS THEY’RE A DOG?” 

Papyrus voice trailed off, he was thinking out loud now about who in the world would want to be given a bone for a present. 

Sans looked at you sheepishly. 

“Uh...for the record I wasn’t going to use that exact pun.. but something like it.” 

“Haha you’re such a bonehead” 

You smiled softly. 

“You used that earlier” 

“I did?” 

“We were talking about how you have an entire skeleton in you” 

Sans gave a wink and there was a groan from the kitchen. 

“GO UPSTAIRS AND TELL YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS TO EACH OTHER AWAY FROM ME” 

Sans went to the kitchen for a moment and said something to him, there was a soft “oooh” from Papyrus, then some shuffling and clanging before he came out looking surprised and very happy. 

“HUMAN YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU LIKED SANS!! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT THE TWO OF YOU WERE DATING EITHER! I COULD HAVE HELPED PREPARE A DATE!” 

Sans just stood behind his smiling shyly. 

“Bro we went on a date we're not -”

“Yes, i’m sorry I didn’t tell you we were dating Papyrus. I just...wanted to wait for the right time. I really like him and I just thought...you might think it was odd. A human dating your brother..” 

Papyrus didn’t even hear what Sans had said and you saw he was a bright blue now. 

“OH WHY WOULD I THINK IT’S ODD? I KNOW YOU’RE NOT A SKELETON BUT THAT WOULDN’T MATTER FOR WHOEVER WON MY BROTHERS HEART. I KNOW HE CAN BE A PAIN SOMETIMES BUT HE REALLY LIKES YOU. I KNOW HE DOES.” 

You smiled and suddenly Papyrus was putting on a coat. 

“I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW. YOU TWO NEED TO HAVE TIME TOGETHER. UNDYNE WILL LET ME SPEND THE NIGHT WITH HER AND IF SHE’S WITH ALPHYS I’LL JUST GO TO METTA’S” 

Before Sans could even react to what he just said Papyrus was already out the door running towards waterfall. 

Sans quickly called Undyne and you stood there giggling over how protective Sans was of his brother.

“Ugh she better make sure he doesn’t go to Mettatons. If he goes anywhere near my brother…” 

You pulled Sans into a hug and reassured him that Papyrus would be fine. He already made up his mind and there was no way to change it. Papyrus was stubborn like that. 

“Heh...I guess I can say all the puns I want right..” 

You just laughed and agreed with him. The two of you sat down on the couch. You leaned against each other for a while. Neither of you talked but Sans did eventually turn the tv on. 

“This okay?” 

“Mm yea..” 

You moved closer to him and the two of you stayed like that.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans just wants to love you and show you how much he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me soooo long to finally finish this and i'm sorry about that. I got really busy but anyway here's the last part. Btw I didn't take much time to read through it so sorry if there are some problems.

Dating Sans was fun. He took you out to Grillby’s almost every other day just to talk about his work and ask how your day was. When you two were at home he would curl up next to you, compliment you every 5 minutes or so, and sometimes he would just kiss you for no particular reason. 

He was always loving and gentle and kind to you. He was an amazing boyfriend. 

As of right now the two of you were sitting in your bedroom. Just laying together and enjoying each other's presence. 

He would shift and grab your hands to look more closely at them. He seemed to have a fascination with them. Sometimes you would do the same thing though. It was normal for the two of you to stare at each other wondering how the other one worked. Sometimes Papyrus would catch you both and ask if he could be apart of the staring contest as well. 

It made you laugh each time you thought about it. 

You pulled his hand up to look at it closer. It was so different than you expected. His hands were bigger than yours lengthwise and at first it had felt different to hold his hand but now...it didn’t seem like it. The bone was smooth and soft and they stayed together with magic. You turned his hand over and looked at the inside there were a few scratches from previous fights he had been in. He was watching you with a soft smile. 

You pulled his hand closer to kiss one of the tips of his fingers. You saw him blush and you moved to kiss his next finger. You kept kissing his hand and moved to the rest of him. He didn’t say anything but you could tell he was getting nervous. 

You slowly peppered his arm with kisses all the way up to his cheek. When you reached his cheek he was blushing a much brighter blue. 

“Heya” 

“Hi, whatcha thinking about?” 

“Psh...just you. You’re cute” 

“You’re much cuter” 

“Me? Cute? That's the funniest joke i’ve heard all day.” 

“Sans” 

“What?” 

“Stop doing that” 

“Doing what?” 

“You know what” 

You pulled Sans closer to you and kissed him, he opened his mouth and let you explore. The two of you kept going back n forth before you had to pull away.

“S-so um...what do ya wanna do now?” 

“Mm more kissing” 

You kissed him quickly before moving down to his neck. You kissed his bones the same way you had kissed anyone else. He seemed surprised by the action but he quickly relaxed into it. 

You kept kissing different spots until he pushed you away gently. He moved and switched your spots. Now he was biting and licking at your neck. Trying out different spots till he found the exact spot that made you melt. 

He stayed there and kept licking and softly biting the spot till he had managed to leave a mark. 

“You’re mine, forever” 

He started to kiss you again, this time being more rough and needy than he had been before. You pulled him closer and tugged at his sweater. Silently asking for him to take it off. 

Without saying anything he did take it off. You noticed right away that he seemed much smaller with just a tank top on. It seemed odd that he wore one but he looked really cute in it either way. 

“You’re so cute”

“Ah shush, you just wanted my jacket” 

“Nah... i want what was in the jacket” 

He blushed brightly at your words. You just smiled and pulled him closer for another kiss. You could tell he was still nervous but he seemed more determined now. 

“Y’know sweetheart...I’d do anything to make you happy” 

“you already make me happy dear” 

“I do? I mean...i'm not human…and I can’t do all the sames things that a human can” 

“That doesn’t matter, I know you love me and that’s all that matters” 

“I….I do love you.” 

You were quiet for a moment. You didn’t really expect him to say that so soon...

“I wanna show you how much I love you everyday. I want you to know how much I love you every single day. I know it’s only been a few weeks of...us dating...but i’ve known you for so long and I don’t want to hold back anything” 

You smiled.

“I love you too. You know that right?” 

He smiled to you and nodded. 

“Yea...I’m so happy you do”

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. 

“I really do wanna show you how much I love you.” 

“Then...go ahead.” 

He kissed you softly at first but it soon got heated. He moved one hand away from your face and placed it on your hip. He pushed you down a little bit by rubbing his own hips against yours. You could tell what he wanted to do. 

You let out a small moan when you felt something else press against you. He pulled away with a smile. He sat up and when you looked down you could see his magic was glowing a bright blue. Right...some monsters used magic. 

“You...okay with this? I mean...we could just use our souls...or something else. We don’t have to…” 

“it’s fine” 

You smiled shyly and he leaned down again to kiss you. As he kissed you he let his hands move around you. First he let his fingers dip underneath your shirt and they stayed at the edge. With a simple nod from you he kept going. He pushed your shirt all the way up and let himself enjoy how smooth you felt, how different you were. In some places his fingers would dig into your skin and you could tell he was feeling your ribs and the spaces in between. 

He was so fascinated by you. He let his hands trail lower till he got to your hips again. He felt around for the bones and then moved lower and tugged on one of the belt loops. 

You pushed him away slowly before removing your top and unbuttoning your pants. He helped take them off which left you almost naked in front of him. 

He kept staring for a little while until he reached down to feel your legs. He rubbed the skin gently and let his hands drift all over. You didn’t mind it too much, it felt good but it was a little uncomfortable being on display for him like this. 

He kept rubbing different spots until he had a clear idea of where you liked to be touched. He was smiling and his magic was just starting to act up now. 

“I love every single inch of you.” 

“Sans…”

“Shh” 

He placed his hands at the sides of your underwear and slowly pulled them down. You lifted your hips to help and he threw them away from the bed. 

He didn’t wait this time to feel you. His touched your most sensitive spot, just barely grazing you and you had to hold back a moan. He teased you for a while before you let out a whine and said, 

“Sans this isn’t fair…” 

“What do ya mean?” 

“You’re still…”

“What, you want my clothes off?” 

You chuckled softly and nodded, reaching for his shirt. You pulled it off of him and looked at how marvelous his bones were. He was so smooth, he was beautiful. 

You reached up and felt along the outside of his ribs. He blushed at the feeling and let out a small sigh. 

You kept exploring and enjoyed the small noises he would make when you had found something he liked. He liked being touched right in between his ribs, along his spine near the base, and his hips were sensitive too. 

When you had reached his hips he had decided to take his shorts off for you. You found out that he didn’t wear underwear..

He blushed when he realized you were staring at him a little surprised. Nothing you had imagined could have compared to him. 

You slowly wrapped a hand around his member and he let out a soft groan. 

“Oh…” 

You moved your hand with the encouraging noise and he grabbed your wrist. 

“Don’t tease me. I can’t handle that right now darling, besides I have something better” 

He was smirking and you let go of him and moved your hand back. He used his magic to pull out your soul and his own. 

“I said I wanted to show you how much I love you and i’m gonna do exactly that. There are a couple things I didn’t explain before about souls..” 

He brought the two of them together and pressed them against each other. You immediately felt the effects in your lower half. 

“Souls...can share what the person is feeling. You need to do that for a soul bond but some people do this while they...well you get the idea…” 

You smiled softly as a warm sensation seemed to cover your whole body. Sans moved himself between your legs while he set your soul and his own off to the side. He had done a little prep while teasing you, though neither of you had done this.

He leaned down and kissed you before he let his souls emotion filter through to you and he slowly pressed into you. 

You had to hold your breathe for a moment before he was done. He stayed still and you could feel his curiosity and worry before he even asked. 

“You okay?” 

“Move” 

He started out slow and hesitant, constantly wondering if you were okay before you pushed some of your feelings through to him. He seemed to be much more confident after that. 

He kept a steady pace for the most part and said words of endearment to you while you held onto him moaning softly. 

“You’re so beautiful” 

You felt that same warmth in waves after each sentence. Each time he pushed back into you. Each time he kissed you. 

He wasn’t in any sort of rush to be done. 

“You’re so kind and wonderful” 

Another wave, he picked up the pace and you moaned louder. The warm sensation switched to a different, more intense sensation.

Noises of bone on flesh filled the room, he said every thing he loved about you, and you could only kiss him and smile each time. 

“You’re mine. No one else's” 

His fingers pressed harshly into your skin. He was starting to go faster now and you whined. He knew you wanted to cum but he wanted this moment to last for as long as possible. 

Before you reached your limit he stopped and you were surprised by the sudden loss of movement. Before you could get a word out you noticed his look. 

“I know what you like sweetheart. Don’t worry, i’ve got you” 

He didn’t dare move until you had both calmed down. He kissed you sweetly before saying, 

“I want this to last. I want you to remember this exact moment. I love you so much. I’m gonna take care of you. Okay?” 

“Hheh..i love you too Sans, more than you could ever know” 

He smiled and kissed you again before starting up again. It was the same process as before. He started out slow. Whispered more endearments to you, brought you to that point and stopped. You were getting impatient...just slightly. You never wanted to finish so badly but you also wanted this moment to last forever. He was so kind and loving. Every word was filled with love. Every touch. Every kiss. Everything and it was the best you had felt.

Your souls were still pressed together just sharing each of your emotions. All he felt was love and you fell more and more in love with him than you thought possible. 

“I don’t think...I can last that much longer sweetheart. I really need this…I need you” 

“Keep going this time. Please i need it too” 

“God I love you. I love you. I really do. I love you so much sweetheart. I want to keep you in my arms forever and ever. I just “ 

“I love you too. So so much. Ah~ I can feel it. I can feel how much you love me and I love you too. Sans please I need you” 

You felt a burning sensation from Sans emotions and you enjoyed every moment of it. Your limit was closer than you expected though. Sans didn’t stop this time, you loved him so much and you bared your soul to his own. You wanted him to know just how much you loved him as well. He thrusted in a couple more times before you both tipped over the edge. You held him close and moaned out his name while he repeated 'i love you so much’ over and over again holding you tightly as well. It took some time to get down from that mind blowing experience but eventually he moved to look at you. 

“Y’know...you're the best thing to happen to me…” 

“Mm you’re the best thing to happen to me too Sans.” 

You two stayed like that for a while and you just enjoyed feeling more connected to him more than ever before. You felt his emotions come through more clearly now. 

Sans slowly pulled himself away, both of you were still sensitive. He laid back down next to you and the two of you stayed like that for what felt like hours. You had just...made love…the both of you were in a blissful state. He almost fell asleep a couple times but he woke up after a few minutes. 

“Why not take a nap Sans?”

“Cause I wanna stay like this forever” 

“Mm I don’t know if we can stay like this...i mean next time we could try something different”

“Next time? I like that train of thought sweetheart” 

You smiled and pulled him closer, if he could get anymore closer than he already was. You stayed like that for a while before you felt your soul longing to be back in it’s rightful spot. Sans seemed to notice and he reluctantly sat up to move your soul back. 

He let his magic guide both of your souls into their right place. He laid back down next to you and pulled you close. 

“I can’t wait till next time~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's okay, I had to write it on my phone. I'm not promising anything but I might made another chapter.


End file.
